02 Lipca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Koszmarny Karolek - Szkolna wycieczka Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 18 (Horrid Henry’s School Trip); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Domek i Rycerski Zamek, odc. 32 (Dens, ep. 32); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Lippy&Messy - /odc. 9/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Legenda Nezha - Zamarzający Qishan, odc. 31 (Freezing Qishan, ep. 31); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Na wysokiej fali, seria II - odc. 6 (Blue Water High, seria II, ep. 6); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Don Matteo II - Poza grą (Don Matteo - Fuori gioco); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2001); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1282; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Klan - odc. 1671 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Siódme niebo, ser. VII - Życie i śmierć - część I, odc. 21 (7th Heaven, ser. VII, Life and death I, ep. 21); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Ogród z duszą (Matt James' Eco Eden' 10); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 3/18 - Nowa nauczycielka - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Opole 2009 na bis /7/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Statek miłości; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 8 - Kozy ofiarne; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4428 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4643); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Artur i spółka, odc. 41 (Archie And Co); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Brazylii; felieton; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:20 Londyńczycy - odc. 4/13 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Sprawa dla reportera - txt.str.777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Pryzmat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Zagubieni III - odc. 5 (Lost III, ep. 5, The Cost of Living) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Zagubieni III - odc. 6 (Lost III, ep. 6, I Do) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Kino nocnych marków - Wilczyca 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Marek Piestrak; wyk.:Krzysztof Jasiński, Iwona Bielska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Henryk Machalica, Stanisław Brejdygant, Hanna Stankówna; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:50 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - kabaret Elita; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 25/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Niezłomni - Księgowy jarzyna; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 25/52 Świąteczne ryzyko (Casper ep. A Christmas Peril); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 1/52 Siła radia (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Power of Radio); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 17 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 18 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Przygody Tarzana - Śmiercionośny ładunek (Tarzan, ep 308 Deadly cargo); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Nowe przygody Flippera - odc 25/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Magnum - odc. 105/162 Miłość na sprzedaż (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 The Love - for - sale boat Odc. 101 (517)); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv"; STEREO 13:35 Poradnia małżeńska Trinny i Susanny - odc. 2 (Trinny and Susannah Undress?. - odc. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Córki McLeoda - odc. 63 Nie ma dymu bez ognia (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (Where There’s Smoke)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 MASH - odc. 207 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 409 A War for all Seasons)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Wakacyjne Kino Dwójki - Pod drzewem, pod zielonym (Under the Greenwood Tree); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Kulturalni - Kulturalni na wakacjach (2); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 M jak miłość - odc. 636; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 8/21 Otwarcie Trasy, czyli czas wolny - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Dr House - odc. 26 (House, M. D. ep. TB or Not TB #E6304); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Alibi na lato - W piekle płomieni (Wildfire 7) - txt.str.777 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Jason Bourke; wyk.:Tracey Gold, Alexander Walters, Ellen Dubin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Pitbull - odc. 30 - txt.str.777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Czy świat oszalał? - Barack Obama - niezwykła historia (Obama - his story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Gotowe na więcej - odc. 2/8 (Suburban Shootout); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, ; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:22 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:50 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:21 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków - kronika ( 2 ); relacja; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 00:22 Oczami cenzora; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Moje Chiny - Taishan w prowincji Guangzhou (My China. Toisham w Guangzhou); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Singapur (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:59 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:32 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:36 Tajemnice Enigmy, cz. 1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:07 Marian Rejewski 1905 - 1980 - Tajemnice Enigmy, cz. 2; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:41 Młyn na nowo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:07 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:13 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:41 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:51 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO TVP Info Gdańsk 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, ; STEREO 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Rowerowo 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:22 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Panorama, panorama sport 17:00 Rowerowo 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Panorama, panorama sport 18:00 Komentarze dnia 18:15 Reportaż 18:45 Patrol reporterów 18:55 Reportaż 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:50 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:21 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków - kronika ( 2 ); relacja; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 00:22 Oczami cenzora; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Moje Chiny - Taishan w prowincji Guangzhou (My China. Toisham w Guangzhou); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Singapur (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:59 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:32 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:36 Tajemnice Enigmy, cz. 1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:07 Marian Rejewski 1905 - 1980 - Tajemnice Enigmy, cz. 2; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:41 Młyn na nowo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:07 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:13 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:41 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:51 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO TVP Info Szczecin 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, ; STEREO 07:45 Kulisy 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:22 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Barwy nauki 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Kronika 17:45 Zielonym do góry 18:00 Teatr śmierci. Nord-Ost 18:30 Robert Gawliński 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:50 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:21 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków - kronika ( 2 ); relacja; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 00:22 Oczami cenzora; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Moje Chiny - Taishan w prowincji Guangzhou (My China. Toisham w Guangzhou); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Singapur (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:59 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:32 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:36 Tajemnice Enigmy, cz. 1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:07 Marian Rejewski 1905 - 1980 - Tajemnice Enigmy, cz. 2; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:41 Młyn na nowo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:07 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:13 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:41 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:51 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Przygody w siodle - odc. 9, Australia 2001 8:35 Łowcy skarbów 3 - odc. 5, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 2001-2002 9:35 Czarodziejki 4 - odc. 15, USA 2001-2002 10:35 Sheena - odc. 9, USA 2000 11:35 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 8, USA 1996 12:05 Rodzina zastępcza - Przedłużona inkubacja - odc. 151, Polska 2003 12:35 Rodzina zastępcza - Fizyczne problemy - odc. 152, Polska 2003 13:05 I kto tu rządzi - Z kamerą wśród zwierząt - odc. 17, Polska 2007 13:35 I kto tu rządzi - Randka we czworo - odc. 18, Polska 2007 14:10 Miodowe lata - Golfista - odc. 9, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma 6 - odc. 7, USA 2005 15:15 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 9, serial komediowy, USA 1996 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 166, reality show, USA 2008-2009 17:45 Ostry dyżur - odc. 9, USA 2003-2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Detektywi pod obstrzałem - odc. 25, Polska 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 - odc. 4, USA, Kanada 2007 21:00 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:10 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - odc. 5, USA 2007 23:05 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - odc. 6, USA 2007 0:05 Akademia seksu - reality show, Dania 2005 1:05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 3:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 7:35 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 9:20 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 10:20 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1005-1007, Polska 2008 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Nie do wytrzymania 14:20 Ryzykanci - odc. 1, serial sensacyjny, USA 2005 15:20 Przyjaciele - odc. 22, USA 1999-2000 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 23, USA 1999-2000 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - Życiowe dróżki sprawdzam u wróżki 17:30 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Samotność 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Bez jej zgody - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990 22:05 39 i pół - Trasa - odc. 5, Polska 2009 23:05 Californication - odc. 9, USA 2007 23:45 Californication - odc. 10, USA 2007 0:20 Szymon Majewski Show 7 - Kasia Kowalska i Patrycja Markowska - odc. 10, Polska 2008 1:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:40 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Rozmowy w toku - Życiowe dróżki sprawdzam u wróżki 3:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.55 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 05.15 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 05.40 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 06.05 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.10 TV Market 07.45 Zbuntowani (123) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.50 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.50 Strażnik Teksasu (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 11.20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13.50 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.20 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 16.00 J&J, czyli Jola i Jarek - reaiity show 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Strażnik Teksasu (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.00 Zbuntowani (124) - serial 20.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 21.00 Spacer w chmurach - film obyczajowy, USA 1995 23.05 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 23.45 Regina (4) - serial obyczajowy, Poiska 00.15 Tańczący z Wilkami - western, USA 1990 03.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Dom na głowie - odc. 2 - Urodzeni w niedzielę; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Budzik - Co nowego w ZOO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 W labiryncie - odc. 19 - Portret pamięciowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 W labiryncie - odc. 20 - Pocałunek na powitanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Zaproszenie - Tam gdzie Półksiężyc i Krucyfiks pospołu...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 7*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Biała wizytówka - odc. 1* Szyb nad lasem (odc. 1 Szyb nad lasem); serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Wycinanki Pana N.; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Polska dobrze smakuje - Włoszczyzna po polsku. Warzywa i zioła z Rozalina; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Raj -; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Co nowego w ZOO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Żyła złota; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 W labiryncie - odc. 19 - Portret pamięciowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 W labiryncie - odc. 20 - Pocałunek na powitanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - Indiański bożek odc. 7; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 7*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Koncerty z TV oferty - Budka Suflera w Nowym Jorku; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Moja siostra, Fany (Fany) 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1995); reż.:Karel Kachyna; wyk.:Jirina Bohdalova, Jirina Jiraskova, Martin Huba, Miroslav Donutil, Arnost Goldflam, Oldrich Vlach, Jirina Trebicka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Na dobry początek - Varius Manx; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 W labiryncie - odc. 19 - Portret pamięciowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 W labiryncie - odc. 20 - Pocałunek na powitanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - Indiański bożek odc. 7; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 7*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Koncerty z TV oferty - Budka Suflera w Nowym Jorku; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Moja siostra, Fany (Fany); film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Na dobry początek - Varius Manx; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Żyła złota; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje 07:10 Rozmowy istotne - Martin Pollack; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Poza Kontrolą - Paprika Korps; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Sława i chwała - Wojenka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Andrzej Zaucha i Anawa; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Don Kichot w krainie czarów 47'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Orly Buium; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Kocie ślady 79'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Paweł Komorowski; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Joanna Jędryka, Grzegorz Warchoł; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Jarocin po latach - Big Cyc; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Ikona na drogę; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Jerzy Semkow - portret; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Sinfonia Iuventus gra uwerturę do opery "Rusłan i Ludmiła" Michaiła Glinki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje 14:10 Rozmowy istotne - Martin Pollack; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Magazyn Komix 2; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Salaam Bombay! (Salaam Bombay!) 109'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Indie, Wielka Brytania, Francja (1988); reż.:Mira Nair; wyk.:Shafiq Syed, Hansa Vithal, Chanda Sharma; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Trzy po trzy; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje 17:20 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 1/26 - Uwaga! Za górą czai się wielkolud! (odc. 1/26 - Pomoc, za kopcem je obr! (tyt. z wideoteki: RATUNKU! ZA GÓRĄ CZAI WIELKOLUD)); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Ludzie kina - Historia kina włoskiego według Martina Scorsese cz. 4 (Il Mio viaggio in Italia, p. 4); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Włochy (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Bez iluzji 30'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Krzysztof Krzysztof; wyk.:Ania Iberszer, Grzegorz Kowalczyk, Kamil Grenda, Kazimierz Czapla; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Przegląd piosenki niekoniecznie aktorskiej - 28 PPA - Wrocław 2007; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Lato z polskim filmem - Kanał 92'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1956); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Teresa Iżewska, Tadeusz Janczar, Wieńczysław Gliński, Stanisław Mikulski, Emil Karewicz, Tadeusz Gwiazdkowski, Władysław Sheybal, Teresa Berezowska, Zofia Lindorf, Jan Englert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Jazzowy początek nocy - Swedish Jazz Celebration (Swedish Jazz Celebration); koncert kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Strefa - Kult Off Kino - odc. 8 "Szkiełko", "Janek"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Strefa - Studio Alternatywne - Sztuka i telewizja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - White Rabbit; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kino nocne - Pięści w kieszeni (I Pugni in tasca) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (1965); reż.:Marco Bellocchio; wyk.:Paola Pitagora, Stefania Troglio, Alfredo Filippazzi, Mauro Martini; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Studio Kultura - Informacje 02:50 Rozmowy istotne - Martin Pollack; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Magazyn Komix 2; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Poza Kontrolą - Paprika Korps; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Po co nam to było - Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Tęskniłeś tyle lat; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Kresowa rodzina Różańskich; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Dzika Polska - Wielkie serce małej sowy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Podwodna Polska - Zapomniany obóz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Polskie podium - odc. 9; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Michała Bukojemskiego grypsy z interny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Gościniec; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Dzieje jednego wynalazku - Dzieje koła; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Dzieje jednego wynalazku - Dzieje pieniądza; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Zakręty dziejów - Baronowa Warszawy; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Pamięć; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Zakręty dziejów - Baronowa Warszawy; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Drugie dno historii - Marchlewszczyzna; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Było, nie minęło; magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Rody Polskie - Massalscy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Dzika Polska - Wielki rechot; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 2/7 Akcja stary kalosz; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Zdobywcy Karpat - Walery Eliasz Radzikowski; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - Szklana Góra, odc. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Baśnie i bajki polskie - Złota kaczka, odc. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kazimierz Pułaski - bohater dwóch narodów; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Dzieje Kultury Polskiej - Zakony i cywilizacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Było, nie minęło; magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Szerokie tory 22:00 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 2/7 Hotel pod gwiazdami; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Polacy na Syberii - Bajkalski szlak; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Kard. Henryk Gulbinowicz. Jan Paweł II; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Notacje - Ks. Kard. Henryk Gulbinowicz. Ks. M. Sopoćko; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Bez komentarza - Otwarcie Cmentarza Orląt cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:35 Wyścigi Superbike - San Marino (Misano); STEREO 09:05 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków - kronika (1); relacja; STEREO 09:15 Lekkoatletyka - EAA Grand Prix - Malaga (EAA Grand Prix - Malaga) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 10:50 Kolarstwo szosowe - Mistrzostwa Polski (wyścig kobiet); STEREO 11:05 Ligi Polskie - I Liga piłki nożnej - Podbeskidzie Bielsko - Biała - Zagłębie Lubin; STEREO 13:00 Hity 2009 - I Liga piłki nożnej - Korona Kielce - Znicz Pruszków; STEREO 13:50 Hity 2009 - I Liga piłki nożnej - Korona Kielce - Znicz Pruszków 14:50 Wyścigi Superbike - San Marino (Misano); STEREO 15:20 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa USA, Eugene (dzień II) (Mistrzostwa USA, Eugene (dzień II)) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 16:50 Gwiazdy wielkiego sportu - Niepokonany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Jeździectwo - Puchar Narodów - CSIO - Sopot; relacja; STEREO 19:00 Ze sportowego archiwum - Ayrton Senna - przerwany wyścig; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Copa Libertadores - 1/2 finału: Nacional - Estudiantes (3) (1/2 finału: Nacional - Estudiantes (3)) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 20:35 Copa Libertadores - 1/2 finału: Nacional - Estudiantes (3) (1/2 finału: Nacional - Estudiantes (3)) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 21:35 Magazyn koszykarski - EuroBasket; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:20 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków - kronika ( 2 ); relacja; STEREO 23:30 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Unibax Toruń - Atlas Wrocław; STEREO 01:45 Eliminacje piłkarskich Mistrzostw Świata 2010. Podsumowanie: Jesień 2008 - Wiosna 2009. Część II - Świat; STEREO 02:45 Copa Libertadores - 1/2 finału: Gremio - Cruzeiro (4) (1/2 finału: Gremio - Cruzeiro (4)) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 03:55 Copa Libertadores - 1/2 finału: Gremio - Cruzeiro (4) (1/2 finału: Gremio - Cruzeiro (4)) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - San Marino; STEREO 08:50 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - San Marino; STEREO 09:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (68) Wenezuela - Boso ale w ostrogach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Gosia Dobrowolska, Danuta Szaflarska, Ewa Skibińska, Anna Samusionek, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jacek Romanowski, Małgorzata Drozd, Jacek Niesiołowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Dzika Polska - Czuły jak basior; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA (Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 13:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA (Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 13:50 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA (Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 14:30 Zagadki tamtych lat - Dlaczego w PRL brakowało cukru?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Cud purymowy; film TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Serbia - Polska (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Serbia - Polska) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 17:20 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Anakonda-Polowanie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Daleko od okna; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Dominika Ostałowska, Dorota Landowska, Bartosz Opania, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Karolina Gruszka, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Grzegorz Damięcki; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dzika Polska - Baletnica z przerębli; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Egipt (Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Egipt) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 20:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Egipt (Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Egipt) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 21:55 HIT GENERATOR - (1); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 HIT GENERATOR - (1); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Pitbull - odc. 22; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Zakończenie dnia